Titles
Titles are unlockable in-game through tasks, command level ups and the orb shop. They serve no in-game advantage and are soley for looks. Tasks Unlocked through different tasks. Title - Task objective *The Aspiring - Default title *The Ambitious - Default title *The Adventurer - Default title *The Teaser - Default title *Whose Roar Echoes - Produce 25 Zeal spells. *The Exuberant - Produce 25 Quicken spells. *The Radiant - Produce 25 Radiances. *Wolf of Shadows - Train 100 Helwolves. *The Despot - Train 500 units. *A Humble Lumberjack - Collect 1 000 lumber from your lumber mills. *The Lumberjack - Collect 100 000 lumber from your lumber mills. *The Saw - Collect 1 000 000 lumber from your lumber mills. *Of The Wood - Collect 5 000 000 lumber from your lumber mills. *Master Lumberjack - Collect 10 000 000 lumber from your lumber mills. *A Humble Miner - Collect 1 000 iron from your mines. *The Miner - Collect 100 000 iron from your mines. *The Delver - Collect 1 000 000 iron from your mines. *Of The Deep - Collect 5 000 000 iron from your mines. *Master Miner - Collect 10 000 000 iron from your mines. *A Humble Augur - Collect 1 000 mana from your henges. *The Augur - Collect 100 000 mana from your henges. *The Arcane - Collect 1 000 000 mana from your henges. *Of The Beyond - Collect 5 000 000 mana from your henges. *A Humble Farmer - Collect 1 000 food from your farms. *The Farmer - Collect 100 000 food from your farms. *The Fertile - Collect 1 000 000 food from your farms. *Of The Fields - Collect 5 000 000 food from your farms. *Master Farmer - Collect 10 000 000 food from your farms. *The Trader - Make 50 global trades. *The Great Merchant - Make 100 global trades. *Trader of Orbs - Offer orbs on the market. *Trader of Lumber - Offer lumber on the market. *Trader of Iron - Offer iron on the market. *Trader of Food - Offer food on the market. *Trader of Mana - Offer mana on the market. *Trader of Splinters - Offer splinters on the market. *The Explorer - Fight a battle on the isles. *Who Shatters Stones - Destroy 100 enemy summoning stones. *The Slayer - Slay 1 000 creatures. *Hero of Midgrove - Win 25 times on Midgrove. *Hero of Jotun Ridge - Win 25 times on Jotun Ridge. *Hero of Elfrath - Win 25 times on Elfrath. *Hero of Mistun - Win 25 times on Mistun. *Hero of Helgard - Win 25 times on Helgard. *Hero of The Unlit Planes - Win 25 times on The Unlit Planes. *Hero of Splinterath - Win 25 times on Splinterath. *Hero of Clysmic Rise - Win 25 times on Clysmic Rise. *The Demolisher - Demolish 10 buildings. *The Great Builder - Build 50 buildings. *The Majestic - Upgrade your sacred tree to level 4. *The Linguist - Write 50 posts in any feed. *Steadfast - Log in 5 times. *Worthy of Clangour - Log in 100 times. *The Deforester - Clear all forest around your village. *The Ancient - Clear all ruins around your village. *Whom The Gods Gave Welcomed Back - "Godsrule misses you!"-email contraining Return to Glory gift package. Command level up Level obtained - Title *Level 5 - The Challenger *Level 10 - The Fighter (?) *Ironheart (?) *Level 20 - The Warrior *Level 30 - The Guardian Orb Shop *Seeker of Power - Get an orb or two. *Host of Power - Get 25 orbs. *The Powerful - Get 50 orbs. *Of Pure Power - Get 125 orbs. *The Divine Prospect - Get 250 orbs. *Of Divine Presence - Get 1 000 orbs. *With Fists of Power - Use 15 orbs in one day. *Powermonger - Use 25 orbs in one day. *Touched by Power - Use 150 orbs in one day. All orb shop titles cost 15 orbs. *The White *The Gray *The Black *The Red *The Blue *Whose Eye is on The Throne *Whose Enemies Suffer *Whose Hair is Fair *Whose Shield is Thunder *Whose Sword is Flame *The Rich *The Wealthy *The Prosperous *The Well-Heeled *The Well-Off *The Elder *Master of Minions *Master of Orbs *Master of Darkness *Master of The Isles *Master of The People *Master of Light *Grand Graf *Grand Anarch *Grand Dominar *Grand Leader *The Grand Enforcer